


The clumsy thief

by Raevi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, OOC abit, Protective Teammates, Protective confidants, hurt/comfort sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevi/pseuds/Raevi
Summary: Whilst Akira was quite athletic and dexterous whenever he was Joker, those skills sadly didn't translate to real life. This leads to the team helping Akira from his clumsy self.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> Characters will be tagged when I write their respective chapters. Hope you enjoy reading~

When Ryuji first saw Akira become 'Joker', he had thought the other to be the absolute epitome of a phantom thief. Slick and sly he became as he blended into the shadows as if he lived and breathed them. He was always in control and always wearing an adrenaline fuelled smirk, especially whenever he got the upper hand on enemy shadows. It was a sight to see and an even greater thrill to fight at his side.

  
Outside of the metaverse though, Akira could be abit of a _wreck_.

  
"Again Akira?" Ryuji sighed as he found his new friend face planted on the ground. Ryuji had earlier invited him to jog around the school as a way to train themselves for traversing Palaces. What he didn't account for was for Akira to trip and tumble with almost every step he took.

  
"At this rate, you're gonna be full from all the dirt you're eating." Ryuji teased as he helped his uncoordinated friend to his feet. Keeping a hand out to steady him, the blond noticed a few bruises beginning to bloom on his friend's arm along with scrape marks climbing up. Akira followed his line of sight and gave him a sheepish shrug and grin.

  
"Things feel different here from what they do in the Metaverse." He couldn't argue with that. In the Metaverse they ran, leapt, hid with expert grace which was hard to replicate in the real world. They were slippery, the epitome of stealth as they peeked around corners and jumped from hiding place to hiding place. It's just too bad those skills didn't necessarily translate to the real world. Akira definitely needed them.

  
"Come on man, I'll help with those scrapes and bruises." Giving up on training for the day, Ryuji led him back to his bag where he pulled out his makeshift first. The small bag had been a memento from the abuse he had suffered whilst being on the track team under Kamoshida. It was out of habit he still carried it but he was glad he did. 

  
"You certainly are prepared," Akira commented but said nothing more as Ryuji bandaged him up. Giving a nod and a thanks, Akira stood up and made his way to go get changed out of gym clothes only to tumble onto the ground again after a tousle with a table leg. He tried to hide a smile when heard Ryuji groan and fuss at his side. Least he knew Ryuji had his back.


	2. Cracked and shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he be the leader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small sort of omake cause I couldn't stop thinking of this plot bunny, so I hope you enjoy reading~

"Hes... He's the leader of the Phantom thieves?" Sojiro repeated incredulously. His gaze flicked between both Futaba and Akira, waiting for any sign of a punch line. Instead all he received was an all knowing look from the Futaba who he secretly considered to be his daughter and an embarrassed smile from Akira, the boy who whilst only had been here for only a few months, had worked his way into their family. 

  
"Don't worry Sojiro, he's-"

  
" _But all the broken cups and cracked plates..._ " Futaba stifled a chuckle whilst Akira sent a guilty look towards the kitchen at their guardian's muttering.

  
"I know Sojiro but it's fine, his dexterity level shoots way up when he's in a Palace." She still insisted Akira was perfectly capable of being leader but Sojiro knew he would never be sure of it. The first few months alone proved that the kid was abit of a hazard to whatever he encountered. He could remember easily remember the first few weeks after the kid had been taken into his care. Everyday, the kid came back from school with an array of badges covering both new and old scrapes and bruises. At first he had thought it was delinquency, that even though the boy was on probation he was still stirring up trouble. Taking the kid on to help with the cafe though quickly hammered in that was definitely not the case. Now he stored a healthy supply of bandages and antiseptic himself, similar to what he had seen Akira's friends carry for the boys never ending list of accidents.

  
The pair squirmed abit under his blank gaze as he reviewed what they had confessed tonight about their involvement with the Phantom Thieves.

  
"But he's always tripping on thin air..." Futaba clutched onto her stomach, laughing herself silly both at Sojiro's continued disbelief and Akira's offended pout.


	3. Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumpy Akira + Futaba + curry =?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning that updates for this story aren't scheduled in any way so sorry in advance but I hope you enjoy reading~

Futaba was always grateful that she had thought ahead and had bugged Cafe Leblanc. She hated to think of what would had happened had she not ask the Phantom Thieves to change her heart. That she would of remained stagnant, endlessly tormented by her own poisoned, guilt consumed thoughts as she cut herself away from reality. Akira and his friends changed that,they helped find truth of her mother's death between her distorted memories and gave her a reason to fight. To exist. She didn't think she could ever truly repay them, even through her contributions as Oracle. Especially Akira, who patiently guided her like an older brother through her reintegration into a life outside of her bedroom. Even though he proved himself time and time again how reliable and capable of a leader he was, Futaba still couldn't help but fret over him.

  
'How is it possible that, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, basically had minus dexterity levels in real life?' Futaba thought to herself with a sigh as she watched Akira almost trip over another stool leg as he brought out curry for the both of them. Today it was just them in the cafe as Sojiro was taking a well earned day off whilst Morgana had gone to spend the day with 'Lady Ann'. That left the two of them to fend for themselves.

  
"You better not drop any," She pouted, making sure to keep a keen eye on both of their plates. From the times she had come to Le Blanc whilst both Sojiro and Akira were there, she had noticed her guardian **subtly** wince every time Akira carried anything considered the tiniest bit fragile. The fact that he bumped into all the furniture and tripped on thin air almost constantly when outside of his costume also immediately alerted her that Akira may need _supervision_ at times.

  
A loud tug and few thundering knocks on the cafe door drew her from her thoughts. Whilst shifting down the booth to be less likely spotted, curiosity lured her into leaning closer to hear people conversing right outside the cafe door.

  
"It looks like it's closed today..."

  
"Guess we'll have to come another day..."

  
"Pity, this place has some of the best coffee in the area." The voices chattered for abit longer before moving away from Leblanc. She sighed, glad that the strangers had gone away. Sliding back up in the booth, she turned to find a rather unsettling sight.

  
"Akira... You're not supposed to wear curry, no matter how much you love it." Futaba groaned as she found Akira to somehow be covered in at least a plate's worth of curry and rice. Quickly scampering over to his aid, Futaba ignored the apologies he gave and helped dust away a few chunks clinging stubbornly to his clothes before taking away the two plates before he could cause any more damage.

  
"You weren't burned or anything right?" Futaba asked anxiously, looking up to study Akira's reaction. In the Metaverse, it wasn't uncommon for him to put off healing himself if anyone else in the team needed medical help or jump in front of an attack if they were caught off guard. It was an admirable how he would always put the safety of others first but it certainly didn't help quell the team's worry for their kind-hearted leader. Especially since he got himself naturally into trouble without being a phantom thief of hearts as well. At times, she thought guiltily, that incidences that arose from his perpetual clumsiness gave her small opportunities to repay him. In a sorta roundabout way, not that she would ever admit it.

  
Futaba was relieved when Akira shook his head. His gaze locked onto the mess of food that now laid wasted at their feet. As he plucked a few napkins from nearby, he leaned down to clean the mess he caused but Futaba watched as he almost ended up wearing more of their lunch in his efforts.

  
"Come on Akira, up up up!" She tugged at his sleeve insistently until he followed her command, placing what he had collected in the bin.

  
"Silly Akira, go get changed." She forcefully pushed him towards the stairs, not wanting him to somehow manage to fumble and hit his head in his effort to clean. Stubbornly standing in the doorway, Futaba waited until she saw him walk upstairs in resignation.

That was before he managed to slip on the first step though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support everyone has given this story :) I am welcome to any criticism as well as any ideas anyone has for this story~


End file.
